


Catelyn Tully: Was wäre, wenn es keinen Krieg gegeben hätte?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Catelyn Stark gibt den Krieg die Schuld an den Umständen des Bastards. Als sie sich die Frage stellt, wie ihr Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn es keinen Krieg gegeben hätte, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört ihren Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Catelyn Tully: Was wäre, wenn es keinen Krieg gegeben hätte?

# Catelyn Tully: Was wäre, wenn… … es keinen Krieg gegeben hätte?

**Schnellwasser, 283 n. A. E.**

Catelyn wollte am liebsten weinen. Ihr Mann kam aus dem Krieg zurück mit einem Bastard auf den Armen. Womit hatte sie so eine Schmach verdient? Schließlich hatte sie ihrem Ehemann doch einen Sohn in der Heiligkeit der ehelichen Gemeinschaft geschenkt. Sie verstand das einfach nicht. 

Hätte es doch bloß keinen Krieg gegeben, dann wäre Eddard nicht losgezogen und hätte keinen Bastard gezeugt. Nein, dann wäre sie nie mit Eddard Stark verheiratet gewesen. Dann hätte sie Brandon geheiratet! Brandon hätte sie niemals beschämt, dass wusste sie. Sie hatten sich geliebt. Catelyn wünschte wirklich, dass es keinen Krieg gegeben hätte. 

**Schnellwasser, 281 n. A. E.**

Für mehrere Tage war Catelyn verwirrt und sogar zum Teil wütend gewesen. Durch irgendeinen Zauber war die Zeit zurückgedreht wurden. Wenige Monate nach dem Turnier von Harrenhal. Der Krieg hatte noch nicht begonnen und sie hatte Robb noch nicht geboren. Das war wirklich sehr schmerzlich. Doch dann war Brandon wieder aufgetaucht und alle romantischen Momente hatten sich wiederholt.

Wie beim letzten Mal saßen sie zusammen im Garten. Diesmal aber unterbrach sie kein Diener, der einen Brief brachte, worin stand, dass Lyanna entführt wurden war. Ihr Moment ging einfach weiter. 

„Lady Catelyn, ihr wisst dass ich um diesen Moment gebeten habe, um euch um etwas zu bitten“, leitete Brandon das Gespräch wie beim letzten Mal ein. Kein Diener kam an dieser Stelle vorbei, weswegen er weiter sprach. „Es ist etwas kompliziert, denn es geht dabei um meinen jüngeren Bruder Eddard.“

Verwirrt sah Catelyn ihren Verlobten an, weil sie nicht ahnte, was Eddard mit ihnen beiden zu tun hatte. „Ihr müsst sehen, dass Ned immer der zweite war. Der zweite Sohn, der zweitbeste Kämpfer, der Zweitbestaussehende.“ Hierbei lächelte Brandon verdreht, doch Catelyn konnte es nicht erwidern und sah ihn einfach abwartend an. „Ich möchte dass er einmal nicht der Zweite ist. Ned hat in Harrenhal ein Mädchen kennengelernt. Die beiden lieben sich sehr und wollen heiraten. Vater hat die Zustimmung gegeben.“ Oh, das hatte sie nicht gewusst. „Es handelt sich dabei um Lady Ashara aus dem Haus Dayn.“ Natürlich. Sie hatte es gewusst. „Ich will nicht, dass Ned schon wieder in meinen Schatten steht. Daher bitte ich dich zuzustimmen unsere Hochzeit zu verschieben.“ Was?! „Ned soll zuerst heiraten. Im Norden von unseren Vasallen gefeiert werden mit seiner wunderschönen Braut. Das wünsche ich mir für meinen kleinen Bruder. Könnt ihr dem zustimmen, Lady Catelyn?“

Catelyn sah verzaubert in das charmante Gesicht von Brandon Stark, der sich so um seinen kleinen Bruder sorgte. Ihr Herz schmolz, als sie begriff wie mitfühlend und selbstlos er war. „Natürlich werde ich dem zustimmen, Brandon. Wenn du so etwas Großzügiges für deinen Bruder tun willst, kann ich dir diese Bitte nicht verweigern.“

**Schnellwasser, 281 n. A. E.**

Mit einigen Nachforschungen fand Catelyn heraus, wieso der Krieg nicht zustande gekommen war. In Harrenhal hatte Prinz Oberyn Martell erfolgreich an dem Turnier teilgenommen und etwas Unglaubliches vollbracht. In der Finalrunde hatte er gegen Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen gewonnen und dann Lyanna Stark zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit gekrönt. Nicht nur das. Er hatte ihr dazu noch einen Antrag vor allen gemacht. Ungeachtet das Robert Baratheon anwesend war. Lyanna hatte zugestimmt, war über die Tribüne gesprungen, mit auf Prinz Oberyns Pferd und war mit ihm davon geritten. Es war ein großer Skandal. 

Es hieß zwar, dass Robert Baratheon wütend gewesen war, doch Fürst Doran Martell hatte seinem Bruder beigestanden und einen Krieg verhindern können. Allerdings hatte es ein Duell zwischen Oberyn Martell und Robert Baratheon gegeben. Für die Ehre, bis zum ersten Blut. Prinz Oberyn hatte gewonnen. Der irre König Aerys hatte das nur amüsant gefunden und seinen Cousin ausgelacht.

Catelyn verstand nicht, wie eine Dame sich so daneben benehmen konnte. Aber zumindest hatte es diesmal wegen ihr keinen Krieg gegeben. 

Nicht nur das. König Aerys war kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Königsmund im Schlaf gestorben und Rhaegar Targaryen war daraufhin zum König aufgestiegen. Jetzt arbeitete er daran mit seiner Hand, Lord Tywin Lennister, den Ruf der Targaryens wieder aufzubauen und Frieden in den Sieben Königslanden zu stiften. 

Aus Winterfell kam eine Hochzeitseinladung für ihre Familie. Zum ersten Mal würde sie ihre zukünftige Heimat sehen. 

**Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

Die Hochzeit in Winterfell war für Catelyns Geschmack ein wenig zu trist. Es gab irgendwelche barbarischen Spiele, statt ein richtiges Turnier und die Hochzeitszeremonie war sehr kurz und fand draußen unter einem Baum statt. Zum Glück hatte Vater mit Lord Stark verhandelt, dass ihre Zeremonie mit Brandon in der Septa von Schnellwasser stattfinden sollte. So konnten sie wenigstens die wahren Götter ehren. 

Nichts desto trotz sah Lord Eddard sehr glücklich mit seiner Braut aus und sie klatschte ehrlich für ihren ehemaligen Ehemann. Auch wenn sie nur kurz in ihrem Traum – oder was es gewesen war – mit ihm verheiratet war. Da jetzt alles wieder richtig lief, wusste sie, dass das die wahre Welt war. 

**Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

Es wurde nicht bemerkt, bis es viel zu spät war. Am nächsten Tag fiel es niemand bis zum Abendessen auf. Die meisten Lords zeigten sich erst am Mittag oder Nachmittag, weil sie sich von ihrem Rauch erholen mussten. Deswegen wunderte es niemand, dass der Erbe von Winterfell noch nicht auf war. Als sich aber selbst am Abend das Brautpaar zeigte und Lord Brandon immer noch nicht zu finden war, begann man nach ihm zu suchen. 

In seinem Zimmer fand man sofort die Antwort, da auf seinem Nachttisch drei Briefe lagen. Einer war für Lord Rickard, der andere war für Eddard Stark und einer war für Catelyn.

> _Lady Catelyn,_
> 
> _Ihr seid meine Verlobte, daher verdient ihr wie meine Familie eine Antwort für mein Verhalten und meine Entscheidung._
> 
> _Es ist wahr, ich bin als Erbe meines Vaters geboren und wurde zu diesem erzogen. Aber keine Erziehung der Welt würde mich zu einem guten Lord von Winterfell machen. Seit ich ein Kind war, war mir klar, dass es Ned war. Die Götter haben sich einfach nur geirrt und mich zum ersten Sohn gemacht. Jetzt korrigiere ich diesen Fehler._
> 
> _Ich werde mich der Nachtwache anschließen und meine Platz frei machen. Vergebt mir, Lady Catelyn, denn ihr werdet nicht die Lady von Winterfell. Mir ist klar, dass ihr eine gewisse Zuneigung für mich empfindet und ihr die Erwartungen eures Vaters erfüllen wollt. Doch ich konnte Ned nicht allein diese Verantwortung übertragen, ohne ihn nicht auch einen Preis zu geben. Deswegen habe ich gewartet, bis er die Frau fand, die er liebte und dafür gesorgt, dass sie zuerst heiraten. Sonst hätte man ihn gezwungen dich zu heiraten. Versteht das nicht falsch. Ihr seid die perfekte Dame. Doch für meinen Bruder habe ich mir Liebe statt Pflicht gewünscht, da Pflicht ab jetzt sein Leben bestimmen wird. Es wird genug Last in seinem Leben geben._
> 
> _Eddard Stark wird ein sehr guter Lord für Winterfell werden und ihr werdet einen guten Ehemann finden, der euch so behandelt wird, wie ihr es verdient habt. Mein Herz hätte niemals euch gehört, Lady Catelyn, und ihr habt mehr verdient. Einen Mann eures Glaubens, dem ihr eure Zuneigung schenken könnt._
> 
> _Mein Plan erscheint wahrscheinlich etwas hinterlistig, aber ich bin davon überzeugt dass ich das Beste für mein Volk und mein Land tue. Deswegen gebe ich auch offen zu, dass ich auch Lyanna mit ihrem Plan geholfen habe, ihrer Verlobung mir Robert Baratheon zu fliehen. Westeros hat bereits genug unglückliche Arrangierte Ehen ertragen und wird sicher noch viele weitere erleben. Ich werde dafür beten, dass ihr davon nicht betroffen seid, Lady Catelyn._
> 
> _Ich bitte euch, seid meinen Bruder Ned nicht böse, denn er war in meinen Plan nicht eingeweiht. Er hätte nur versucht mich aufzuhalten. Grollt auch nicht gegen Lady Ashara, denn sie wird ihre Sache als zukünftige Lady von Winterfell gut machen._
> 
> _Mit den besten Wünschen für eure Zukunft,_   
>  _Brandon Stark_   
> 

Catelyn war traurig. Sie weinte und grollte, als sie den Brief wieder zusammenfaltete. Es war nicht gerecht. Sie war dazu bestimmt gewesen, die Lady von Winterfell zu werden und nicht Lady Ashara! Brandon sollte ihr gehören. Er liebte sie doch! Aber in den Brief schrieb er ihr, dass sein Herz ihr nie gehören würde. Er wählte die Nachtwache über sie!

Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so gedemütigt gefühlt!

**Schnellwasser, 281 n. A. E.**

Vater hatte versucht mit Lord Stark zu reden, aber er verweigerte die Ehe seines Sohnes Eddard zu lösen oder ihn zu enterben, damit Catelyn Benjen heiraten konnte, sodass sie doch noch zur Lady von Winterfell wurde. Zwar entschuldigte er sich für das Verhalten seines Sohnes Brandon und bot eine alternative Ehe zwischen Benjen und Lysa an, aber Vater lehnte das ab. Er sagte dem Lord von Winterfell, dass seine Töchter Erben verdienten und nicht deren Ersatz. Danach hatte Lord Stark nur noch wenig Bedauern gezeigt. 

Auf den Weg zurück hatte Onkel Brynden sie versucht zu trösten, aber ihre Tränen hatten einfach nicht versiegen wollen. Brandon Stark hatte sie verschmäht. Er war lieber zur Mauer gelaufen, als sie zu heiraten. Wie sollte sie das je verkraften?

Als sie zurückkehrten, erfuhren sie allerdings, dass das nicht der größte Skandal der Sieben Königslanden war. Lord Tywin hatte König Rhaegar dazu gebracht, seinen Sohn Jaime aus der Königsgarde freizugeben. Als sie es ihm mitteilen wollten, hatten sie ihn mit seiner Schwester Cersei im Bett erwischt. Inzest! Was für eine ekelhafte Sache. Der Glaube verbot solch verabscheuungswürdige Taten und Gelüste. Die Nachricht verbreitete sich im Königreich wie ein Lauffeuer. Jetzt wollte keiner mehr mit Haus Lennister eine Ehe eingehen.

Außerdem gab es eine Nachricht aus Sturmkap. Robert Baratheon war gestorben. Es wurde Gift vermutet. Ein sehr langsames Gift. Alle sprachen davon, dass Lord Robert es sich durch Prinz Oberyn zugezogen hatte. Bei ihrem Duell. Die rote Viper wurde er schließlich genannt. Aber dafür gab es keine wirklichen Beweise. Jetzt war Roberts jüngerer Bruder Stannis Baratheon zum Lord von Sturmkap aufgestiegen. 

**Schnellwasser, 281 n. A. E.**

„Wenn Lady Ashara jetzt bereits ein Kind geboren hat, dann war sie bereits vor ihrer Hochzeit schwanger“, fluchte Vater. „Zur Seite gestellt für solch eine Hure!“ Bedauernd sah Vater sie an. „Das hast du nicht verdient, Cat.“

Zustimmend nickte Catelyn. Es hatte sie schon glücklich gemacht, dass Lady Ashara zuerst ein Mädchen geboren hatte. In ihrer Erinnerung hatte sie zumindest für sich bewiesen, dass sie zuerst einen Erben geboren hätte. Vielleicht bereute Lord Stark bereits die Tatsache, dass er die dornische Frau nicht zur Seite geschoben hatte. Catelyn hätte es besser gemacht. 

Lysas Augen huschten neugierig auf einen der Briefe, die auf Vaters Schreibtisch lagen. Zusammen mit ihrer Schwester saß Catelyn im Solar ihres Vaters, der sie über die neusten Nachrichten der Sieben Königslanden in Kenntnis setzte. „Das Siegel des Löwen“, sprach Lysa aufgeregt. „Ist das von Lord Tywin Lennister? Werde ich endlich Jaime Lennister heiraten?“

Die Augen ihres Vaters blitzten wütend auf. „Keines meiner Kinder wird in eine Familie heiraten, die Inzest verübt!“, fauchte er sie an. Tränen bildeten sich in Lysas Gesicht, bei Vaters Zurechtweisung. „Tywin Lennister versucht den Schaden mit seinen Zwillingen zu bereinigen, indem er jetzt Ehen herbeischafft. Aber kein Haus wird sich so tief bücken, um sich mit ihm zu verbinden.“

Onkel Brynden, der hinter ihnen stand, legte tröstend eine Hand auf Lysas Schulter, die leise vor schluchzte. „Hoster, sei nicht so verbohrt. Bald wird keiner deiner gewünschten Freier für Catelyn und Lysa mehr übrig sein.“

„Natürlich werden sie das!“, erklärte Vater heftig. „Ich habe an Lord Arryn und Lord Baratheon geschrieben. Sie werden fromme und aufrichtige Damen wünschen! Catelyn wird die Lady von Sturmkap und Lysa die Lady vom Grünen Tal werden.“ 

Catelyn könnte das glauben, wenn sie auf Vaters entschlossenes Gesicht sah. Vater schaffte immer das, was er sich vor nahm. Die Lady von Sturmkap zu sein, klang gut. Aber auch für Lysa wäre es eine gute Wahl. Beide Häuser verehrten die Sieben und Rittertum war in ihren Ländern etwas sehr wichtiges. Allerdings überkamen sie Zweifel, wenn sie in Onkel Bryndens Gesicht sah. Der nämlich sah skeptisch aus. 

**Schnellwasser, 282 n. A. E.**

Entsetzt sah Catelyn hoch zu ihrem Onkel an den Tisch. „Ihr werdet weggehen? In den Norden?“

Entschlossen nickte Onkel Brynden. „Ich habe ein Angebot von Lord Stark erhalten. Er gibt mir viele militärische Möglichkeiten. Es soll eine Versöhnung zwischen unseren Häusern bringen.“

„ICH HABE NEIN DAZU GESAGT!“, poltert Vater auf einmal und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sodass sie alle zusammenzuckten. Alle, bis auf Onkel Brynden, der Vater nur verärgert ansah. „Wie bitte?“ „ICH HABE LORD STARKS LÄCHERLICHES ANGEBOT ABGELEHNT! WIE KANN ER ES WAGEN, HINTER MEINEN RÜCKEN, DICH ZU FRAGEN! DIESER UNVERSCHÄMTE HEIDE!“

Aber Onkel Brynden reagierte nicht gut darauf und stand auf. „Du hast ein Angebot von Haus Stark abgelehnt, indem es um mich ging, ohne mich darüber zu konsultieren?“ 

„Dazu hatten sie kein Recht.“

„Was ist mit meinem Recht?“

Trotzig sahen die beiden Männer sich an und Catelyn hatte gerade das Gefühl, das etwas ganz schlimmes geschah. 

„Ich bin der Lord von Schnellwasser und damit dein-“ Vater stoppte kurz, als Onkel Brynden sich umdrehte und ging. „WO WILLST DU HIN?“

„Weg von dir. In den Norden“, sagte Onkel Brynden entschlossen. „Umso früher, umso besser. Merk dir, Hoster, deine Borniertheit wird dich schon bald zu Fall bringen.“

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN? DANN GEH DOCH! GEH! HABEN SIE DIR EINE BRAUT VERSPROCHEN! DU BIST EIN VERRÄTER! FÜR DEIN LAND HAST DU DICH GEWEIGERT ZU HEIRATEN, ABER FÜR EIN BÜNDNIS TUST DU ES! GEH UND WACHE ÜBER IHRE BURGEN, OHNE SIE ZU BESITZEN! GEH! UND KOMM NIE WIEDER!“

Ohne sich vom Tisch zu verabschieden, lief Lysa weinend weg, während Edmure und sie sich nur schockiert ansahen.

**Schnellwasser, 282 n. A. E.**

Lysa weinte lange noch nach Onkel Bryndens Weggang. Catelyn wusste nicht, ob die Nachricht aus dem Grünen Tal, das Unglück ihrer Schwester noch verstärkte oder ob es ihr egal war. Anscheinend hatte Lord Arryn beschlossen seinen Neffen mit seiner Nichte – aus verschiedenen Zweigen – miteinander zu verheiraten, um ihre Position zu stärken. Daher lehnte er das Heiratsgesuch von Vater ab. 

Ihre Schwester benahm sich lächerlich. Eine Dame weinte nicht Tag aus Tag ein, weil das Leben nicht so verlief, wie sie es sich vorstellte. Deswegen versuchte Catelyn ihre Schwester abzulenken. Mit Handarbeit und Vorlesungen aus Predigten ihres Septons zu allerlei moralischen Fragen. 

Aber dann kam die Nachricht, dass Lord Lennister es geschafft hatte, Ehen für seine missratenden Zwillinge zu finden. Seine Tochter Cersei würde den dritten Sohn von Lord Stark heiraten. Benjen, der einmal Lysa als Ehemann angeboten wurden war. Ihre beträchtliche Mitgift würde eine Küstenstadt im Westen des Nordens wieder aufbauen, die lange schon nicht mehr unterhalten wurde und jetzt Jahre der Restauration brauchte. 

„Weine nicht, Lysa“, hielt Catelyn ihre Schwester an. „Wenn eine solche Person als Frau für Lord Benjen akzeptiert wird, dann ist diese Position nicht viel wert.“

„Und was ist mit Jaime Lennister?“, fragte Lysa aufgebracht. „Auch er hätte mein Ehemann sein können. Aber Vater hat es abgelehnt!“

Es hieß, dass Jaime Lennister eine Dame aus dem Norden heiratete. Eine gewisse Bethyna Ryswell, die gerüchteweise nur eine Scharr von Pferden mit in die Ehe brachte. Als sie in die Westlande zog, passierte sie die Flusslande. Ihre Haare waren rot. Nicht wie Catelyns oder Lysas Haare. Statt einem kastanienbraunen Ton, waren sie eher erdbeerblond. Niemand fühlte sich mehr betrogen als Lysa. Catelyn verstand nicht, wieso sie einen Mann hinterher weinte, der mit seiner Schwester geschlafen hatte.

**Schnellwasser, 282 n. A. E.**

„Aber… wie kann das sein?“, fragte Catelyn fassungslos. „Wieso wählt Lord Baratheon nicht mich?“

Ihr Vater sah genauso verstört aus wie sie. Vielleicht noch etwas zorniger. „Er will Frieden mit dem Norden haben. Deswegen stimmt er zu, Lady Asharas Schwester zu heiraten, damit sie durch das Band von Haus Dayn verbunden sind!“

Nein! Nicht schon wieder! Das konnte doch nicht sein. Wieso wurde Catelyn schon wieder für eine dornische Braut beiseite gestellt? Das war nicht gerecht. 

**Schnellwasser, 283 n. A. E.**

Die nächste Tragödie für ihr Haus war der Tag an dem ihre Schwester Lysa davon lief. Angst durchlief wochenlang ihr Leben und Vater ließ die ganzen Flusslande und angrenzende Länder durchsuchen. 

Bis ein Brief aus Maidengraben kam. Von Onkel Brynden. Er schrieb das Lysa zu ihm gelaufen war und das er sie auf ihren Wunsch zu Lord Stark bringen würde. 

Vater wollte nicht, dass darüber je wieder ein Wort verloren wurde. Danach durfte Catelyn den Namen ihrer Schwester und ihres Onkels nie wieder erwähnen. 

**Schnellwasser, 283 n. A. E.**

Ihre Schwester hatte ihr einen Brief geschickt und Catelyn konnte das Glück förmlich herauslesen.

> _Liebe Cat,_
> 
> _Es war die richtige Entscheidung zu gehen. Lord Stark hat mich in Winterfell freundlich als Gast aufgenommen und Lady Ashara wusste sofort eine Lösung für mein Anliegen. Nachdem Vater all unsere Freier vergrault und abgelehnt hatte, wollte ich die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen._
> 
> _Lady Ashara war so freundlich und hat mich gefragt ob ich den Norden, die Kronlande oder Dorne als neue Heimat bevorzuge. Sie hat mir von allen Vorteilen und Nachteilen erzählt, sodass ich mich letztendlich für das Land Dorne entschieden habe. Sofort hat sie Briefe geschrieben, mir Unterricht in der dornischen Kultur gegeben und sogar Kleider für mich anfertigen lassen!_
> 
> _Dann bin ich mit einem Schiff vom Weißwasserhafen nach Sonnspeer gereist. Onkel Brynden hat mich begleitet und mir gesagt wie stolz er auf mich ist, weil ich zu einer mutigen jungen Dame herangewachsen bin. Eine Weile blieb ich in Sonnspeer bei Fürst Doran zu Gast, aber bald bin ich weiter in die Wassergärten gereist zu Prinz Oberyn und Prinzessin Lyanna. Die beiden haben gerade ihr zweites Kind bekommen. Einen Jungen namens Jon, nach einem alten Stark-König benannt. Beide sind sehr freundlich und setzten Lady Asharas Plan um. Viele Lords und Ritter aus Dorne kamen in die Wassergärten, nur um mich kennenzulernen. Ich durfte selbst entscheiden, wen ich von ihnen als Ehemann wollte. Prinz Oberyn hat Spiele organisiert, die ähnlich wie ein Turnier waren. Das spannendste war dabei das Pferderennen._
> 
> _Aber ich will dich nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen. Ich habe mich für Lord Dayn entschieden. Den ältesten der Dayn-Geschwister und der Lord von Sternfall. Sein Name ist Aramis und er sieht mit seinem silbernen Haar ein wenig aus wie unser König Rhaegar. Aramis ist freundlich und sanft, obwohl er so stark ist. Bei unserem Verlobungsfest haben wir die ganze Nacht durchgetanzt. Er weiß ganz viel über die Sterne und hat mir Haarnadeln aus Saphiren geschenkt, die wie Blumen aussehen. Sein Bruder Arthur hat mir aus Königsmund geschrieben und versprochen bei unserer Hochzeit dabei zu sein. Ebenso will er an dem Turnier teilnehmen, dass Aramis versprochen hat, und mich zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit krönen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich, die Königin der Liebe und Schönheit!_
> 
> _Auf jeden Fall will ich dir sagen, wie unglaublich glücklich ich bin. Hier in Dorne ist es egal, ob ich einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen gebäre. Es wird der Erbe von Sternfall sein, egal welches Geschlecht es hat. Aramis ist sehr lieb zu mir und ich bin überwältigt von den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen._
> 
> _Ich weiß, dass Vater nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will, da ich weggelaufen bin. Dennoch möchte ich es nicht versäumen euch zu meiner Hochzeit einzuladen. Wir heiraten im zehnten Mond des Jahres._
> 
> _Mit den besten Wünschen,_   
>  _deine Schwester Lysa_   
> 

Wie gerne würde Catelyn bei der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester anwesend sein. Aber als sie es ihrem Vater vorbrachte, schmetterte er diesen Vorschlag ab. Catelyn konnte nichts anderes, als eine Entschuldigung und ein Hochzeitsgeschenk schicken. Eine selbstbestickte Decke. Sie wünschte ihrer Schwester alles Glück der Welt.

Was sie verunsicherte war, dass Lady Lyanna einen Sohn namens Jon geboren hatte und nicht Lady Ashara. Die hatte am Ende des letzten Jahres einen Sohn namens Robb geboren. Catelyn verstand das nicht. Jon war doch Eddard Starks Bastard gewesen. Oder etwa nicht?

**Peik, 284 n. A. E.**

Schließlich hatte Vater einen hohen Erben eines großen Hauses für Catelyn gefunden. Lord Rodrik Graufreud war nur wenige Jahre jünger als sie, auch wenn man ihm das nicht ansah. 

Hätte Vater gewusst, wie er war, hätte er dann diese Ehe auch vermittelt? 

Catelyn versuchte die blauen Flecke in ihrem Gesicht mit Schminke zu überdecken. Ihre Tränen waren schon lange versiegt. Ihr Ehemann trank sehr gerne. Und wenn er getrunken hatte, dann schlug er gerne. Mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Theon, war sie das beliebteste Opfer dafür. Er meinte, dass das blau zu dem Rot ihrer Haare passte und ihre Hausfarben wiederspiegelte. 

Ihr war nicht ganz klar, wie ihr Leben so verlaufen konnte. Sie hatte Brandons Brief wiedergefunden, der ihr nichts als Glück in ihrer Ehe wünschte. Jetzt verstand sie, wie lieb er zu ihr gewesen war. Er hätte ihr nicht sein Herz geben können und wünschte sich, dass sie einen Mann heiratete, der das konnte. Lieber wünschte sie sich Brandon ohne Herz oder Eddard mit Bastard, als ihren Ehemann. Aber sie erkannte, dass keine Wünsche mehr für sie übrig waren. Einmal hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass es keinen Krieg gegeben hätte. Dieser Wunsch hatte sich erfüllt. 

Lady Catelyn Graufreud lebte in einer Welt in der kein Krieg gewesen war. Das Land erblühte und kaum einer hatte den Tod gefunden. Aber Leid gab es dennoch. Ihr Leben sang ein Lied davon. 

_Zu dieser Zeit wusste sie noch nicht, dass ihre neue Familie in fünf Jahren, die rettende Erlösung selbst schaffte. Wie in einem dramatischen Lied würde Lady Catelyn sich von einem Turm in die Fluten werfen, die die Königsarmee zur Insel brachte, um die Graufreud-Rebellion zu zerschlagen._

**Author's Note:**

> Vielleicht ist die Geschichte eher eine Strafe für Hoster Tullys übertriebenden Ehrgeiz, anstatt zu Catelyns Charakter. In Geschichten wird er immer wieder nur angedeutet, aber zieht nie Konsequenzen. Der Krieg hat seine Ambitionen begünstigt und erst in seiner Demenz bekam er etwas Reue. Hier muss Catelyn leiden und sicher könnt ihr euch auch sein Leid ausmalen, als seine liebste Tochter Selbstmord begeht.


End file.
